


圣哉圣哉

by RunningVanilla



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: wrwrd的同人。Fantasy？烂漫main。





	圣哉圣哉

杰克不明白发生了什么。他今日只是喝多了些酒，醉醺醺地走在这条素来冷清的大道上。近来这一带都人心惶惶，因此没有其他人走在这里了。但他其实不怎么害怕：那个杀人犯只会杀女人。因此当他倒在地上、看着和自己的脑袋分离的身体掉在一旁没有流血却溢出像是黏菌似的物质时，杰克并不明白发生了什么。两个发着光的圆挂在夜空里，他转了转被刺得生疼的眼珠，瞥见了绿色长袍的一角。来者身份必然不俗，杰克想，他已经看到那面料上用的是和酒吧老板常向人吹嘘的那个“有大来头”的“祖传”黄金怀表同色的丝线镶边。  
此人贴心地替他遮去了那一大一小两个圆，只是一些光亮仍从他身侧漏下，杰克看不清此人长相，只凭借面颊右侧的一缕长发推测这是个女人。大胆的女人，他从喉咙里发出模糊不清的声音。她戴着顶没有帽沿的筒状帽子，缀着的流苏轻轻摇晃，呈现出令野猫想要扑上去抓玩一番的角度——正低头看着杰克。  
“哦！被砍了头居然还没有死，是因为今天的月相吗？”  
原来是个男人。杰克感觉放松了些，尽管他仍旧搞不清现在的情况。然后一抹令他感到烦躁的、月光般的银色刺进了他的眉心，杰克先是感到又冷又热，然后他感到嗓子里有什么东西像要冲出来，再之后他便什么也感觉不到了。  
“你该别是想把这颗脑袋捡回去吧。”  
从显然已经脱离人相的畸形头颅中抽出长刀的男人黑发黑眼，身着像白色的、像是军人那样制式的服装，从表情到话语中都透露出厌恶之情。  
“当然。明天新闻上甚至还要报道我的事迹，写我周游世界行使‘奇迹’、驱除魔物。”  
话虽如此，绿袍的男性却并不去拾那颗骇人的头，只是重新站直了身子。  
“哈？恶魔也好僵尸也罢就连这个‘二代开膛手’的狼人也是，明明做掉它们的是我。”  
“但你用的是由我赐予‘祝福’的、熔化了总主教银杖打造而成的这把刀。枢机团知道了定会逼着你加入的，ひとらんらん。那群人可不管你在东洋遭遇了什么。”  
他用指尖隔着饰了十字架图案的黑手套抚摸刀刃，上面没有沾着那头由人转变而成的怪物的“血”和肉，在街灯的照耀下显得如雪般纯净。ひとらんらん颇为不满地哼了一声，将之收回了同样用银制成的鞘中，愤愤道：“真不知你这人到底为什么会有加护在身，我不信你连跟他们谈条件的权力都……”  
轰鸣声在这幽然寂静的满月下愈发清楚起来，ひとらんらん猛然抬头。无法融入夜中的黑色直升机显然是为了他们而来，虽然不像是军用的型号——当地军方通常也不会来找他们的麻烦，但他不认为自己凭刀就可以对付得过。  
“把枪借我！”  
ひとらんらん向前一步挡在对方身前，几乎是吼叫出声，然而被放入他掌中的是一顶红色毡帽。他听到背后传来男人愉快的笑声，像要被旋翼转动发出的巨响打碎。  
“我说要同你上床时你都没有这样紧张！”  
“混账、现在是开玩笑的时候吗？！”  
“别担心，是来迎接我们的。”  
ひとらんらん的声音又大了些：“你没有跟我说过今天就回梵蒂冈！”  
“回去？不！我们不回梵蒂冈！”  
“你不是要参加教皇选……”  
话语再次戛然而止。直升机悬停在附近空中，ひとらんらん看到打开舱门放下软梯的人是他们今早拜访过的一位教授。  
“晚上好！オスマン总枢机主教！”  
绕过ひとらんらん举起的手臂，オスマン迈向那个英国人，强风使他不得不用手去按住未被扎起的那缕棕发，好使整个人依旧能够保持相对的优雅：  
“何必浪费精力在那群摆设上！让我们去疯狂的根源！他的帝国！”


End file.
